Princess Yuna's Rival (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Princess Yuna's Rival. One faithful day at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Princess Yuna and her friends came. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Wallace. Wallace: Good morning, Princess Yuna. Lu-la: (waving her arm) Princess Yuna: (chuckles) Good morning, Lu-la. Snowdrop: What's going on tomorrow? Wallace: Well, we're going to have three new students coming tomorrow. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly! I wonder who are the three new students coming tomorrow. Princess Yuna: Me too. Wallace: Their names are Princess Jubilee, Blade Builder, and Susan. Nyx: Princess Jubilee, Blade Builder, and Susan? They sound nice. Wallace: Anyway, let's get started for today's lesson. Later, at the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist receives a letter from her childhood friends. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Guys! Grubber: Is it a letter? Princess Bubblegum: Who's note is this? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It's my childhood friends, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain. Flame Princess: Wow. Sounds amazing. Marceline Abadeer: Let's hear it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright, Marceline. (reading the letter) "Dear Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Spring Rain and I are coming to Ponyville to see you and meet your bestest friend forever, Grubber, and your new friends. We can't wait to see you, be ready. Your old friend, Glitter Drops. P.S. Spring Rain and I will see you very soon". Philoctetes: Who are Glitter Drops and Spring Rain? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: They're my childhood friends from years ago when the ursa major broke my horn and gave me a scar on my eye before Grubber and I joined the Storm King. Marceline Abadeer: Whoa. Kai: That's awful. Princess Bubblegum: We're so sorry, Fizzlepop. Slime Princess: That must be hard to think about the past. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You girls have no idea. Anyway, I can't wait to see Glitter Drops and Spring Rain again. Grubber: Me either, it's been a while. Princess Bubblegum: We've got to get back home at Ooo. Flame Princess: She's right, we have our own royal jobs to attend to. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay then, we'll see you grils soon. So, they took the train to Ooo and return to their world. Meanwhile at Suessville Train Station, some three youngsters were getting ready to go. Sam I Am: (on PA) The train will depart in 10 minutes. Susan: Daddy, are you sure when I can meet Princess Yuna and her friends? Trixie: It's time to go, Jubilee! Princess Jubilee: (groans) I'm coming, Mom! Prince Blueblood: Calm down, Jubilee, we don't want to disappoint your great-aunts. Princess Jubilee: But, Mom, Dad, how come I have to meet with cousin Yuna? Trixie: Listen, Princess Yuna was the greatest cousin once removed and one of your father's cousins. Then, the train blows its whistle and ready to take off. Sam I Am: (on PA) The Universal Express will be taking off in 5 minutes! The scene shows a billboard says "Welcome to Seussville" as the Universal Express puffed by, a train has 12 coaches, pulled by a 4-4-0 steam tender locomotive colored red, yellow, green and blue and has a number 95. The Universal Express travels through the World of Disney, Fantasyland, Dreamland, CN City, Nicktropolis, Beyond Equestria, Mount Aris, and finally arriving in Equestria. At the Ponyville Train Station, the Universal Express arriving and stopped as Jubilee, Blade Builder, Susan and their parents got off. Spring Rain: Here we are. Ponyville. Gator: This is your first day, Susie. Blade Builder: This is gonna be awesome. Glitter Drops: I know you're all going to love it here, especially with Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Jubilee: Pah! Soon, they arrived at Canterlot to spend a few days. The next day, Jubilee, Blade Builder, and Susan arrived on their first day at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Princess Yuna: Hello there. You three must be Princess Jubilee, Blade Builder and Susan. Name is Princess Yuna. Susan: Nice to meet you, Yuna! Blade Builder: What a pleasure to meet you. Princess Jubilee: (slaps Yuna's hoof) Don't touch me! Princess Yuna: Ow! That's not nice to say that, Jubilee. You don't have to be mean, arrogant and rude. Princess Jubilee: I don't want to hear that! So, stay out of my way. Goodbye! With that, Jubilee walks off in disgust. Snowdrop: What is wrong with Jubilee? Princess Yuna: Well, she's being mean, arrogant and rude. At the School of Friendship, Yuna was always good at passing her friendship test. Princess Yuna: I've finished my test, Professor Sandbar! Sandbar: That's good, Yuna. You got an A+! Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain arrived to see Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and their friends. Glitter Drops: Hello, Fizzlepop! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Glitter Drops! Spring Rain! Good to see you two. Spring Rain: Hey, Fizzlepop! Glitter Drops: We've missed you! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I miss you too. Grubber: Hiya, Girls. Philoctetes: Hey, Girls! Tyrone: Welcome to the Golden Oak Library. Sensei Wu: Welcome, Glitter Drops, Spring Rain. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Glitter Drops, Spring Rain, these are my friends, you remember Grubber, this is Philoctetes, also known as Phil, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Lil' Nelson, Ken, Princess Harumi the Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Tyrone, and the Dipper Clones. Glitter Drops: What a pleasure to meet you all. Sensei Garmadon: Welcome, Girls. With that, Fizzlepop, her old and new friends give her friends a tour around at the Golden Oak Library. At Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Yuna was doing awesome at things. Wallace: Yuna, you were doing fantastic at organizing all the books in alphebetical order! Princess Yuna: Thank you, Wallace. Princess Jubilee: (angrily snaps her pencil in half and in her mind) Soon, Yuna will be replaced with me. At the cafeteria, Yuna and her friends were enjoying their lunch. Princess Yuna: Is this seat taken? Dipper Pines: Nope. Soon, Jubilee's plan has came as she tripped Yuna on her sandwich. Princess Jubilee: Here, Yuna! Have some sandwich! After that, Yuna got angry when she took out her blueberry yogurt. Princess Yuna: (angrily) Have some blueberry yogurt! As Yuna throws her yogurt at Jubilee, she dodged and it hit Emerald. Emerald: (has yogurt on her face) Yogurt on my face! (licks it) Mmm, blueberries. Princess Yuna: (still angrily) That... Means... WAR! Randall Weems: Food fight! As the food fight goes on, Yuna tackles and fights Jubilee. Princess Yuna: You did this! Princess Jubilee: (slaps Yuna) You started it! Princess Yuna: You started it! Suddenly, the food fight was stopped as Jane Kangaroo came led by Preston who was leading her. Jane Kangaroo: What in the world is going on?! Princess Yuna: It wasn't my fault! Jubilee did! Princess Jubilee: Yuna did it! Princess Yuna: She tripped me! Jane Kangaroo: That's enough, You two. I don't want any excuses! Principal Hardscrabble will hear of this! Princess Yuna: You've ruined everything. Princess Jubilee: (sadly sighs) With that, Yuna and Jubilee were taken by Preston to see Principal Hardscrabble. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna was spending her time with Isamu. Princess Luna: (changing a diaper on Isamu) All cleaned up. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Just then, a phone rang as Luna answers it. Princess Luna: Hello? (hearing Handscrabble) Yes, Principal Handscrabble? They did what?! Okay, Trixie and I will be there. Okay? Goodbye. (hung up the phone) Trixie: Let Trixie guess. Rivalry? Princess Luna: Yes. Yuna and Jubilee were both in big trouble. (to Hiro) Hiro, take care of Isamu. Hiro: Of course, Luna. And so, Luna and Trixie set off to pick their daughters up. Back in the detention, Yuna and Jubilee were sitting at their desks while Preston watching them. Princess Jubilee: Yuna? Princess Yuna: What do you want now, Jubilee? Princess Jubilee: I just want to say that I am sorry. Princess Yuna: Why are you feeling sorry for me? Princess Jubilee: Because months ago, I was being bullied by those two unicorn colts and call me names. That's why I was arrogant. Can you ever forgive me? I wanted us to be friends. Princess Yuna: I forgive you, Jubilee, We're friends than just cousins. (hoof shakes with Jubilee) Just then, Hardscrabble opened the door as Luna and Trixie came to pick up their daughters. Principal Hardscrabble: Well, I see you two had a change of behavior and learning your lesson. Princess Luna: I couldn't agree more, Principal Hardscrabble. Trixie and I are so proud of you both. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Trixie: And I hope you've learned your lesson on your first day, Jubilee. Princess Jubilee: Yes, Mom. With the two bullies got in detention in disgrace, Ford notice Yuna still had the ninth journal. Ford Pines: I know you'll do the right thing, Yuna, even Stanley and I had to make each other up by traveling together. Princess Yuna: I know, Ford. I'm sure Jubilee would deserve Journal 9. Ford Pines: Go on then. During the welcome celebration, Yuna gives Jubilee Journal 9. Princess Yuna: (gives Journal 9) Here is Journal 9. I hope love it. Princess Jubilee: This is so wonderful. I love it so much. (hugs her cousin) Princess Yuna: (as Ford winked at her) You're most welcome. Scrooge McDuck: Welcome aboard, Jubilee, Blade Builder, Susan. While everyone, everypony and every creature claps hands and hooves, Jubilee begins to write on Journal 9. Princess Jubilee: (writes on Journal 9) "Dear Journal, today when I was mean, arrogant and nasty, I've learned my own lesson from my once removed cousin, Princess Yuna. At first, we were rivals like Lightning McQueen was with Jackson Storm, Mike Wazowski and Sulley were at Monsters University. But after all the troubles I have to make up, I have good friends who're more like cousins to me. When it comes to Princess Yuna's friendship, a cousin's friendship will always be loved. Your owner, Princess Jubilee.". And so, episode ends with Jubilee, Blade Builder and Susan were now new teammates. The End In the end credits, Fizzlepop answered the phone. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hello? Oh, hey, PB. How soon will you be coming back soon? A few more days, good. Let me know when you girls and all your friends come see us soon. Bye! As she hang up, she and Grubber enjoyed each other's company as they had treats together. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225